harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Absolution
Chapter One - Back To Hogwarts "Alex?" Connor asked, snapping his finger. "Hellooooo?" "Sorry." the girl muttered, brushing her hair out of her face and gazing out the window of the Hogwarts Express. "I was just thinking, now that You-Know-Who is dead...what if a wizard tries to follow him?" The brown haired boy looked shocked, "Alex, how could you think of that? Surely your mum taught you that no one would follow him?" "I was just wondering, sorry!" she snapped, not feeling too sorry. Alex took out The Daily Prophet and read: "A startling turn of events," says one witness at the scene, "The Boy Who Lived killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, much the opposite." Harry Potter rudely turned down the interview, but some highly intelligent wizards and witches reported You-Know-Who's defeat to The Daily Prophet. "The scene was amazing, it took my breath away when the boy killed You-Know-Who!" says a witch, "And to think a young boy like h- "Rubbish, Harry Potter isn't a boy." Alex muttered, glaring at the article. "I can't believe I even read The Daily Prophet anymore." "Come off it, Alex, At least they mentioned it!" Connor replied, slightly startled by her behavior. "Yeah, I suppose, got anymore Chocolate Frogs?" `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` The two friends headed towards the Gryffindor Table, naturally getting teases and insults from the Slytherins. Alex ignored them and sat across from Connor, staring at the bare table. "Ugh, I'm starving." Connor mumbled, fiddling with the tablecloth. "Pig." Alex teased. Connor rolled his eyes. Hagrid had appeared in the Great Hall, meaning the First Years had crossed the lake. There were at least swarms of First Years, all shaking. Alex noticed one had red eyes, very familiar red eyes. "You-Know-who." she whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. She shook her head, You-Know-Who can't have come back, not, not as a child. She stared back at the child with the red eyes, but her eyes were now brown. Alex smiled slightly, and watched the sorting, then, that girl;s name was called. "Riddle, Thalia!" Riddle. No, she can't be related to him, she can't be. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled and the girl traveled to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Alex. Alex looked at the girl, feeling an aura come off her. Evil. Alex gasped and ran out of the Great Hall, running into Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. She played back what the girl's aura was. It was evil. Tears rolled down her face, but they were tears of fear. Suddenly, the door opened, and Connor appeared, looking startled. "Alex? You okay?" "I'm fine." she lied, quickly wiping the tears from her face. "No, you aren't." Connor replied, looking concerned. "That girl, Thalia, she's evil." Alex whispered. "She's You-Know-Who." To her surprise, Connor laughed. "Rubbish, he's dead." "It's true!" she choked, she face growing red with anger. Connor shook his head, "You're just seeing things." "Connor, her eyes were red." "I repeated, you're seeing things, Alex." Connor replied. Maybe I am... Alex thought. "Well, I'm going to bed." Alex told Connor and headed to the girl's dormitories. "I'm going crazy..." she muttered to herself before drifting off to sleep. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` When she woke up she was the only one in the dormitory. She threw on her clothes and headed down to the common room, a girl waiting for her. "Hi, Alex." Thalia greeted. Alex jumped and turned towards her. "Uh, hey, Thalia." "Going to breakfast?" "Yeah..." "Can I come too?" "Suuure..." Alex mumbled. She climbed through the portrait hole with Thalia following her. She couldn't help noticing that her eyes were red again. Alex shook her head, trying to get it out of her head. Thalia said bye to her when they entered the Great Hall and sat with other First Years. Alex headed over to Connor and sat next to him. "Hey Connor." she greeted. "Hi Alex. Here's the schedule." "Thanks," she said, reading it. "We have Potions first...at least that's good." "At least you're good at it." Connor replied, shoving it in his bag. "Connor, at least he's not like Snape." Connor shrugged and left the Great Hall. Alex followed suit, running into Melissa Dutchings. "Watch it, freak!" she spat. She glared at her, wanting to give her a little "gift". but she decided against it. "Shut up." Alex hissed. "Heard you ran from a First Year, scared they'll beat you at Potions now?" "SHUT UP!" she yelled, pulling out her wand. "Shut it or I'll curse you to oblivion." Melissa raised her eyebrows. "You could try, at least your father was smart enough to leave your mum." Alex bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Aw, the baby's gonna cry." she sneered. Alex shoved her out of the way and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She grabbed her books and stalked towards the Dungeon. "Alex?" Connor asked, "You okay?" "I'm perfect." she lied, knowing perfectly well everyone was staring at her. "I know you're not Alex, just tell me." "Melissa," she replied, staring to make the potion, "Melissa Dutchings is what's wrong." Connor sighed, fiddling with some roots. "Just ignore her, m'kay?" "She keeps talking about my dad..." "Oh...uh..." he lost the words. "Erm..." "There, does that look like Living Death?" "Uh... yeah?" he mumbled. Alex rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going." she said one minute till Muggle Studies. "I'll see you at lunch." `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` At lunch Thalia began to follow Alex everywhere and ask her everything: "What classes do you take?" "What are your best subjects?" "Where'd your dad go?" "Is your mum a witch or Muggle?" "Do you like Muggles?" "Is Connor your boyfriend?" Alex groaned. "Thalia, just shut up." "Why? I'm I annoying?" she asked. Connor snorted. Alex glared at him and turned back to Thalia. "No, just stop following me, okay?" "Sure!" the girl said and sat by a group of First Years. "Well that was easy." "A bit too easy." Connor replied, getting up from the table. "See you later Alex." Alex looked at him confused. "Connor...?" "Bye." he said disappearing from teh Great Hall. Alex blinked, he was distant now...secretive. Chapter Two - Secrets Alex woke up at 4:45 A.M. She groaned and realized she was wide awake. She went to the Common Room and started the fire, staring at it for awhile. "Alex?" Connor asked, walking towards her. "It's 5:00." "And? Can't I wake up and stare at the fire?" she replied. "You miss your mum, don't you?" he asked. Alex shrugged, staring at the fire. "I do but...I don't know." she mumbled. Connor sighed. "Alex...I know how you feel." "Sure you do. You've always ''known your father, you mother ''always cared about you. You were never attacked by-" she stopped. He looked at her. "Attacked...?" "It's nothing." she said quickly. "Alex, you are hiding something from me." "I said it's nothing!" she snapped. Connor stared at her. "It's something. Just tell me, I could help." "You can't, no one can." Alex walked towards the fire. "Alex, what are you doing?" "Going home." she replied. She put out the fire, taking herself with it. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Connor gaped. She just disappeared. He didn't know what she meant by "going home". He walked towards the Boys' Dormitories. Maybe he'd wake up in the morning and see her back in the Common Room... `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Alex stared at the Living Room. "Mum?" she called. There was running down the stairs and a gasp of worry. "Alex? Are you alright?" "I'm fine, mum. I just wanted to say hi." she replied. Her mum sighed. "You'd better stop doing this. People will want to know where you go and how." "Mum, it's fine! Only Connor knows, we were hanging out in the Common Room..." she blushed as she said that. Ms. Colman narrowed her eyes. "Having boy troubles?" "What? No!" she almost shouted, staring at her mum. "Sweetie, it's alright. Just don't get ahead of yourself." Alex blushed harder. "Um, bye then. See you when summer starts." "And Alex, your father thought you'd want this knife. You know, I'm afraid there could be some monsters at Hogwarts..." "Thanks." she said through gritted teeth, walking towards the shadows. "See you later I guess." She took the knfe from her mother and vanished, leaving no trace of being being there. "Be safe dear, there's something dangerous at Hogwarts..." her mother whispered, knowing her daughter would not hear her. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Alex appeared at the Common Room slightly worn out. She sat down in one of the chairs and examined the knife. It was cestial bronze. A picture came into her mind of her mother and father embracing each other. Her mother was crying yet happy. Alex's eyes started to leak out tears as she smiled to herself. For once she realized how much her father meant to her mother...to her. "Alex?" Connor asked, walking into the Common Room. Alex looked up, blinking. She got up and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, thinking of her father, everyone she loved. Connor stared at her wide-eyed. "Alex? You okay?" "I'm fine...just thinking." she mumbled, turning red. She left go of im and sat back down in the chair. "Why do you have a knife?" he asked, spotting it. "You can see it?" she gasped. "Uh, yeah." he replied. Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fics Category:Leafwhisker's Stories